Defending assets from missiles, guided munitions, or other moving targets presents many challenges. To intercept such a moving target with a high probability of success, the interceptor generally needs to be more maneuverable than the moving target. However, many moving targets are highly maneuverable. Therefore, maintaining an interceptor maneuverability advantage over moving targets can be difficult, impossible, or, at a minimum, cost prohibitive.